We'll Try
by twilightamanda
Summary: OneShot. I do not own Fairy Tail! Also: Sweet Natsu! "The thing is Luce… I'm going crazy. You bring a smile to everyone's faces. You got such a bubbly personality, and every time I see you, I get this funny feeling in my chest..." Enjoy!


**This is right before Edolas. Before The lost member return, starts. Which is right after Edolas. So it is kind of how Natsu's and Lucy's relationship starts. Natsu x Lucy obviously and hope you like it. R&R!**

**We'll try:**

_Lucy POV_

I was sitting in my apartment writing on my book when two warm hands covered my eyes. "Natsu!" I yelled annoyed. He chuckled removing his hands. I spun around.

"Heya, Lucy!" he said with his signature grin and started to peek over my shoulder. Feeling my newest chapter was about to get exposed I turned and picked up the stack of papers – my book – and held them close to my chest.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. "I promised Levy to be the first, now move it!" I growled.

"Aw.. Come on!" he pleaded and I shook my head and went over to a drawer and put the stack down.

"No, Natsu." Closing the drawer I turned towards him with questioning eyes and hands on my hips. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out and eat, my treat, since me and Happy come over here all the time and eat your food," he answered with a grin. I stared. Was he serious?

"Y-y-you're s-_serious_?" I stuttered.

"Of course I am," he said with a frown. I felt myself starting to blush.

"And it will only be us two?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked looking confused. I mentally face-palmed.

"You know what that means, right?" He furrowed his brows in concentration and then he met my eyes with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah," he mumbled suddenly a little shy. _Oh, so adorable! Wait, bad Lucy, bad!_

"Why the sudden change, Natsu?" I asked him confused. Like a light bulb turning on he suddenly started to laugh nervously.

"I'll see you later outside…eh…at seven. Cya!" he said and jumped out the window. I ran after him.

"At least use the door!" I yelled after him as he disappeared into the distance, the only answer I got was his laughter.

_That idiot!_ I thought.

_He's not so dense as you believed,_ another voice repeated in my head. I froze. Oh. My. God. I was actually going on a _date_ with _Natsu_! And he knew what it meant!

I hurried to find something to wear and I summoned Cancer to fix my hair. Did Natsu actually like me? Did _I_ like him? The more I thought of it the more it seemed clear. We were always together, we were always close. Sure, he could be annoying, a _lot_ actually. But he had his sweet moments. The fluttering feeling in my heart every time I saw him. _Oh my God! I _like_ Natsu!_ I tried to pull myself together as I exited my apartment to meet up with him.

He stood right outside all dressed up and it almost brought tears to my eyes. He was serious! When he saw me he smiled his signature grin and from behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of red roses. I stared with wide eyes and his other arm went up so he could scratch his neck. He looked hesitant and he was blushing.

"Natsu," I whispered in wonder. I had never expected this!

"I hope you like them," he mumbled and I accepted the roses with a smile.

"I love them! But this is so unexpected," I said feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Luce…" he started and came closer to me. _Very_ close. I had to tilt my head up so I could meet his eyes.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"The thing is Luce… I'm going crazy. You bring a smile to everyone's faces. You got such a bubbly personality, and every time I see you, I get this funny feeling in my chest. Ever since we first met, and I _can't_ _explain_ _it_!" I could not do anything but stare. The more he talked the more I felt myself melt. "When some other guys – especially at the guild – put an arm around you or get too close to you, I just want to rip their arms off or take you in my arms and flee the place. In the end I talked with gramps, and he said I like you, and when I think about it, I know it's true. I even dare say I _love_ you, Lucy. Dragons mate, they don't fall in love randomly like normal humans, when they find their companion it's for life, not just a short romance," he said. Taking my free hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

I could barely believe what I had heard. This was Natsu. Of all people that would confess to me… But deep inside I felt myself agreeing with every word he said and I felt myself trying to lean in closer. He made it easy as he met my lips urgently and I started to smile while kissing him. It felt _amazing_. It made me feel _alive_. Screw all romances I had read, the real deal was much better and I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck – the roses dangerously close to getting lost – deepening the kiss.

Too soon we pulled apart panting, grinning and blushing.

"Okay, Natsu. We _will_ try this. But let's take it slow and start _now_, with dinner. Because I understand what you feel, and I dare say I feel the same. I _want_ this to work," I answered him and he grinned possibly even wider.

"Thanks, Luce! You're awesome," he said cheerfully and pulled me towards him so he could lean in again. I pulled slightly apart and he pouted.

"Later, Natsu. First you're taking me to dinner," I said with a smile.

"Oh, wait! Let me go and put the roses into a vase so they don't die," he said and I handed him the flowers. He disappeared through the door – _for once_ – and it did not take more than a minute before he was back. He took my hand with a shy smile and I blushed in return. "Your face looks like Erza's hair." He pointed out. I hit him on the arm in return, but this time it was playfully not intended to hurt – like it was usually.

"Shut up," I complained and giggled, in return he laughed loudly.

"Let's go and feed our stomachs," he said and on cue my stomach growled.

We laughed walking hand in hand to the closest restaurant. This would be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
